Just Another FAX OneShot READ IT :D
by MiniFeverency
Summary: FAX. ONE-SHOT. MARRIAGE. Wait, WHAT! :D Need I say more? &Post-book 5


I fell on the bed, huffing at the situation. We were staying at a hotel, thanks to CSM. My hair splayed out around my head as I took in another deep breath. Covering my eyes, I tried to think on what next.

The hairs on my arms stood up on end and I knew exactly who was in the room. I peeked through my fingers to see Fang sit next to me. My heart immediately accelerated. My cheeks flushed and I wanted to hide under the bed. Of course, I was done with running, but the initial instincts still remained.

Fang's hair stuck to his head and it took me a moment to realize he was wet from the shower… And shirtless. My eyes widened slightly as realization hit me. I was in the wrong room. Iggy and Gazzy weren't in here because they had specifically TOLD me they were going to watch cartoons with Angel and Nudge in OUR room.

Swallowing, I peeked again to find him watching me. He fell back, his head lying next to mine. My heart was pounding so hard; I wondered if he could hear it. "What's wrong?" He murmured, brushing a piece of my hair back.

My eyes met his and I couldn't even remember, myself. I gave him a small smile. "I'm just so not used to all of this… convenience." I breathed, turning away to look at the ceiling.

He nodded in agreement. "Though, the showers are a plus." He said in his low, deep, sexy voice… Wait, what?

I nodded in return, blushing again. I snuck a look at him to see him doing the same. Things weren't really awkward between Fang and me; I knew I loved him, and I didn't really care if he felt the same way about me or not.

Well, that's a huge lie.

I cared; it just wouldn't change how I felt about him, because I'm just stubborn like that.

After our kiss on the sub, he was more aware of my emotions than ever. I'd catch him staring at me, and then smirk in his subtle way as he made me blush. I'd never blushed so much in my frikin' life and in two weeks, he's managed to undo me all together.

His eyes were still glued to my face, watching me intently, as if I were a suspenseful movie. I smiled at him again and he smiled back, causing my whole body to melt. Fang's beautiful smiles were rare and far in between. They lit up my world and calmed me in a famous-Maximum-Ride-version-of-a-Hissy-Fit.

He moved his head closer to mine, sending shock waves of hormones through my body. I wanted to just grab him right there and kiss him. I brought my hand slowly to the hair stuck to his forehead in an attempt to calm his disarrayed, disheveled mess.

My eyes slowly trailed down his neck, a drop of water still lingering, falling onto the comforter. His olive skin trailed over his muscles (Fang had MUSCLES) and sank into low riding black jeans. He was so perfect, in every way. My eyes met his again to find him smirking.

I felt self-conscious as I realized he'd been doing the same thing to me. Nudge had picked out my obnoxiously blue shirt that seemed to fit tight over my hardly developed chest. I didn't have to wear a bra, which was a plus; those things were torture enforcers. My jeans were nothing special. I couldn't see what would entice him in any way… Not like I was trying to or anything.

A silky soaked lock tainted my skin with water, slowly dripping. I was VERY close to Fang and I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. His hand cradled my neck, pulling my face closer to him, while the other stayed at my side.

His forehead touched mine and I tried to contain an easy breathing technique, only for it to blow up in my face. My breathing sped anyway, making my heart thrummed against my ribs, threatening to break my chest open. "Max…" He breathed, stealing my breath all together.

I nodded, trying not to faint. I wound my fingers into his hair, begging him to kiss me without actually verbalizing it. "I should probably put a shirt on." He added.

I did all I could not to scream in his face "Screw the shirt and kiss me, you idiot!". I shrugged. "I don't mind too much." I muttered instead going for a hint rather than a blunt course of action. He grinned wickedly, making my hear sped even more. Did he really have to be so amazing?

His face was so close, his skin brushing against mine and sending shock waves through my system. Oh, my god. "Really?" He murmured and I kissed him, shoving myself on top of him.

His eyes widened slightly, but he kissed me back. His arms gripped my closer around my waist and he pulled me under him, making sure every part of him was touching every part of me. I loved it. I loved him.

His tongue entered my mouth, dancing with my own. God, oh, God. What was I supposed to do? I had no experience once so ever in this area. I wondered where Fang even picked it up, only to have hurt ring in my heart. I didn't want to know.

I kissed him harder, making sure there was no space to clear my head of the trail of my thinking. His fingers traced up and down my sides, playing with the sides of my shirt. I slid one hand from his hair to cup his neck as he leaned away from my mouth and down my neck. Trailing kisses down my collar bone and burning the skin that resided there, he slowly unbuttoned the lower button. My heart jumped into my throat, reveling in the feeling of his skin pressed to the seemingly small bare part of my stomach.

Fire spread through my lower abdomen as he continued unbuttoning the shirt. The fabric was suddenly itchy and I wanted it off. His mouth continued to work against my skin, raising goosebumps along my arms. After unbuttoning most of the shirt, his mouth crushed against mine, sending electricity to places I didn't realize were perceptible.

I moved to unbutton the rest of the shirt, revealing my white undershirt. Fang muttered something about "damn layers" and I couldn't help but grin against his lips. I pushed him over, straddling his waist. I may be completely inexperienced in this area, but I had no intention of him letting on to that. I rested my hands against either side of his head, slowly lowering my mouth against his.

He groaned, vibrating my lips. I let my hands slip down to his body, letting them explore his exposed chest. I moved my mouth to his chin and down his neck. Maneuvering myself lower, I continued kissing his chest, sending shivers down his spine. His body shook and he moaned again, making my heart squeeze. His abs were hard and defined under my mouth.

My hand roamed his flat stomach, making him moan something that sound relatively close to my name. I liked it a bit too much. I wanted him to say my name. His hand grabbed my chin as I lowered further, his fired eyes meeting mine. He swarmed his arms around me, pulling me to his mouth again. I blinked in surprise, quickly falling into step with him.

"Max." He breathed again, pulling away to make his eyes meet mine. "Max... I don't think..." He muttered, and I bit my lip. Had I done something wrong? I was so lost. I bet Red-Headed Wonder would know EXACTLY what to do. She seemed like that kind of girl. I frowned instantly at the thought of her. Granted, we hadn't seen her since Virginia, but you kind of had to wonder if maybe he was internally comparing me to her.

He sighed, running the bridge of his nose against my lower jaw. "No competition." He breathed against my skin, making goosebumps erupt all over my body. "Never was." He whispered.

My eyes widened slightly. He really was learning how to perfect that mind-reading thing. I pulled away to look at him, sinking in to his ink eyes. "Never?" I murmured doubtfully, tracing his lips with my fingers. He nodded and I just frowned at him, still unsure. Slowly, I pulled away, not really so sure at all.

He growled in frustration, pulling me under him again. He let his fingers tangle with my plain brown hair and his eyes moved over my face, memorizing it, it seemed. "Never." He reassured me, kissing my nose. His eyes held a sincerity that made my stomach twist and my heart soar. Never. NEVER. Amazing how such a depressing word could mean so much.

I was overtaken for a moment with emotion, and I couldn't speak. "Fang, I love you." I gushed without thinking. My eyes widened in surprise, still continuing to sink into his. Crap! Had I really just said that? My biggest secret and my worst fear?! Then the most amazing thing happened.

Fang smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen from him, practically boasting with triumph. His smile was so beautiful and shocking, I lost my breath all over again. I couldn't look away. He was a gorgeous sunset over the ocean that held such color and brilliance, he demanded your attention; that was Fang's smile.

He leaned over, kissing my mouth lightly. "I love you too, Max."

I grinned back at him, wrapping my arms fully around his waist. "Now what?" I muttered, kissing his neck. He gave me another breath-taking smile.

"Don't care. Just know I'm here and you're not running." He teased. I smiled back, blushing slightly. I would never be able to run away from him again. It was unimaginable.

A loud band filled the hallway and the door burst open. "ARE YOU GUYS GETTING MARRIED FINALLY?!" Angel screamed, running over to the bed shamelessly. Nudge was laughing so hard her cheeks were bright red. Iggy leaned cautiously against the door frame. "I tried to stop her, but the other kids jumped me." Iggy supplied, then shrugged. Gazzy entered, his face twisting up in disgust. "Were you guys KISSING?" He asked, a clear distaste in his voice.

I looked at Fang, whose face was ringing with surprise and entertainment, then burst out laughing.

* * *

**Yay for bird kids! :D I had fun writing this! Tell me what you think! Bad? Good? **

**Sorry. I just had an impulse to write something heavily Fax related. x]**

**LATER.**

**Minii**


End file.
